College Disintergration
by Tusk Of Thyme
Summary: Teil is falling apart-can someone help or will that be the Axe for Teil?


Neil Perry, _God among mortals,_ the ever perfect and raised to be perfect child had a problem. It's name was Todd. Maybe it was more Todd's problem than Perry's. Either way, it didn't matter as the conflict effected them both. Todd and Neil, or Teil, as their friends called them, were facing a certain type of plateau in their relationship. Sure, Todd purposely applying to the same college as Neil had paid off in full. The instant Neil found out, he made the request that the pair be roommates for their first year. And so it went, basically a continuation of Welton between the two of them. That is until Neil had broken the mould and kissed Todd early in the morning that time. Sex ensuing because they both wanted it and both knew they'd end up there eventually.

The problem that Todd was currently facing was a frigid yet apologetic partner. For the thirteenth consecutive night in a row that Todd had sidled up to his lover and began the means of seducing him, it didn't take long to learn the other was not as an enthusiastic participant. "I'm sorry….I don't know what's wrong…." For the thirteenth night in a row, Todd lay curled in a course pink blanket on the living room floor and cried himself to sleep. What else was there to do when the one you put first in your life no longer wanted you? Every night, Todd would ask, "Why aren't you honest? Why don't you just tell me?" Every time would be the same apologetic response from the whiskey eyed actor, "I don't know, I'm sorry. I 'm so sorry." Todd wasn't an idiot. He was well aware their relationship had whittled back down to the friend zone. He only wished Neil would be honest and tell him so. Over the summer, Neil had gotten a technical directors job at Theatre of W3est Virginia. There, he had met many a smattering of the female and male persuasion, the relationships he forged and fucked carried through to his relationship with Todd, every time his facebook page opened, Todd wanted to burst out in tears. They didn't have a single photograph together, they weren't "facebook official" either. Despite Todd's many a soul-baring confession of "I love you"s, Neil never verbally reciprocated. Even when Todd had gone out of he way to be hired as back stage crew at the theatre Neil had been hired at….nothing. All Todd had gotten was a casual mentioning of how all the women around them were offering themselves like sacrifices to Neil and his glory. How could the shy, obsequious boy hope to compete.

It was around ":50 Am when Todd made3 his choice. Letting his precious body heat slowly seep into the hard wood floor that was his mattress, he pulled his shit piece of laptop to him and opened the lid. Reflections of blue and white appeared in his eyes as he logged in to facebook and typed in a name he hadn't thought of since their one shared night together. His eyes filled with the profile picture that matched the one in his head….with a tentative click he began to type out a private message.

_Hey,_

_It's Todd—Benn awhile, I know. Look….I really miss you…I was wondering if we could fix that? I assume you're still dating Betsy….either way, Happy Saint Patrick's day, Hope to hear back from you soon _

After he clicked send he additionally added Charlie Dalton as his friend.

Yes, he did love Neil, more than his heart and soul cared to admit. However, Todd, like any other person had needs. If Neil was unwilling to provide him physically, Todd would have to look else where. His heart sank as he saw his PM to Charlie had sent. Had he done the right thing? He loved Neil, truly and devotedly, but Jesus Christ, can't at significant other get laid in once awhile? Was this was what it was like being married? Todd shuddered at the thought.

But Charlie… They had been chums in highschool—it truly solidifying when Todd had met up with Dalton in the Indian Cave. "Man. Those other suckers are freaking out about the exams tomorrow, I'm glad you came, Todd." The way his name rolled off Charlie's tongue, The appreciative smile and warm hand on Anderson's back informed the blonde that Charlie was honestly grateful for Todd's company. A bottle and a half of wine later Charlie further underlined it by swirling his tongue down Todd's surprised throat. The warmth made him melt, melt to the point of half-guiding Charlie's insistent hands to Todd's zipper. Todd had never received oral sex before, they way he arched only further fuelled Dalton's lusty flame. They hadn't spoken that much after that night. When they did their conversation was riddled with innuendo as if both wanted what they had but were too afraid to ask. Besides, it was common knowledge that Todd belonged to Neil, Charlie never stood a chance, right? The cave night had been a total drunken fluke, that's all.

Despite the guilt that surged through Todd's torso, He couldn't help but additionally be hopeful and excited. If he could retain "friend with benefits" of Charlie yet remain with Neil that would be the ideal world. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

…Right?


End file.
